theworldccfandomcom-20200215-history
Ovan the Deleter
=The Nickname= "the Deleter" part of Ovan's name was given to him by players who had previously came in contact with Ovan and were deleted. This name is more of a Grudge/Fandom by such players. I'm sure he'd rather be called "Ovan" than "Ovan the Deleter." Other A mysterious player who seems to know what's really happening in The World. He has the power to delete other players. His power is said to rest at the within the game's system itself. History in The World 2-D (2005-2008) Ovan began as a Normal Player in The World. That all changed when he was infected by Tri-Edge in the Creator's Room. Ovan covered up his left arm with a massive case, and then began feeling Tri-Edge's evil desires. The Character discovered about the Key of Twilight, an object that could possibly reverse Tri-Edge from influencing him. He gathered up Players of The World and they helped him search for the mysterious item that possibly didn't exist at all within the game. He also met Chaos and infected the AI with AIDA, thus creating Panic. The group following Ovan found the seal of Organization XIII and released the emotions into The World, which caused major havoc to the system. The AI's were all infected and Apathy, also known as "Emotionless", was created as the last Organization member. Ovan continued getting involved with Organization XIII and dealing with their various attacks against the Players of The World. He eventually met with Distress, who was ordered by Graves to defeat Tyrial, but the AI was not able to do the task. Ovan then deleted Distress instead of the AI having to face Graves later. Ovan then spoke with Suspicion who told the Steam Gunner that Panic's Player Character had been changed somehow. But Ovan explained how he had already received that information, so Suspicion's visit was in vain. Keramory, after finding Ovan, challenged the Player to a fight. They did as Keramory was able to penetrate Ovan's left arm case, but that caused a disaster in itself. Tri-Edge leaked out of the case, and infected Keramory's Player Character. He was reset as Xele, an infected Player. Xele eventually wanted revenge on Ovan and challenged the Steam Gunner for another battle. Ovan finally showed Xele the truth, and then they worked together to defeat Panic. After Organization XIII, Ovan began deleting random Players, either out of annoyance, or Tri-Edge going berserk. CyberConnect titled his happenings the "Ovan Incident," or a time when many Players were deleted because of Ovan. He then surprisingly posted on the forums about a special trade: an AIDA Sample for a Virus Core. Some Players received a Virus Core, and did the trade with Ovan. One night, the Players were playing a game of Hide n' Seek with the CyberConnect Administrators. During the crowning ceremony of the winner, Frey, Ovan warped in Frey's place, and took the crown. He began Player Killing Players at Hidden Forbidden Holy Ground as the ceremony was seriously interrupted. Frey met up with Ovan at Hidden Forbidden Battlefield, where he received his Hide n' Seek Crown, and also an AIDA Sample. Ovan went directly to the Twilight Arena as TSN, or also known as the Pursuers, appeared. Some other Players discovered the fight that was about to begin as Ovan told them leave, or that he could handle the battle on his own. He ended up attacking the Players and TSN, but lost in the process. Ovan was captured and CyberConnect was pleased that the famous deleter had been caught. Unfortunately, the Player Estoric Code released Ovan, and the Steam Gunner was freed into The World. Ovan also knew about secret areas of The World. He opened up the path connecting the Twilight Arena and the Creator's Room, and took a Player named Hiroto with him. He also showed her a room that was related to Harald, and then back to the Creator's Room. There he exposed Tri-Edge to the girl, which answered her question about Tri-Edge. Azure Kite followed the foul scent and battled Ovan, but the Steam Gunner was victorious. He then left The World. The next time that Ovan would appear would be with a caution to the Players of The World: "4164 VV1|| b3 r3|34$36 1^70 7h3 ^37VV0rk 1^ 0^3 VV33k (AIDA will be released into the network in one week) by MoonTree. This is a warning to all players of The World." ''His words came true as he handed Sakaki some AIDA Samples, which the Player gave to new members of MoonTree, or the ones that were already in the guild. Ovan then confronted Sakaki at Hidden Forbidden Holy Ground after Sakaki gathered the guild there, and ordered them to Player Kill with AIDA at maximum capacity. The World shut off, and Sakaki didn't return for a long while. Ovan then mentioned the Morganna Factors, or the Epitaph Users, on a forum post, except it was written in leet. He later opened up the Twilight Brigade, and held a contest. The question was basically: If you had the Key of Twilight, what would you do with it? And also asking why the Players wanted to join the guild. He chose die, Albireo, Tetsuya, Liam Solta, and Hiroto as the new Twilight Brigade members. Ovan met with each member and personally invited them into the Twilight Brigade. During that time, the Lost Brigade, led by 0 v a n, was also made and established. The goal was the same: to find the Key of Twilight. 0 v a n and Ovan began meeting personally discussing about The World, or maybe real world activities. One night, 0 v a n sent Joseph Stacko, the founder of CyberConnect, into a coma. Joe was placed into a hospital as CyberConnect became furious. The Twilight Brigade and Lost Brigade were then announced as Outlaw guilds, or held responsible for supporting Ovan. Joseph luckily recovered, but he was still upset about what had happened. The message was: 'Outlaw Guild: Lost Brigade''' ''NEW YORK, New York, October 04 - CyberConnect Corporation (Nasdaq: CCC), the game production corporation which was previously a subsidiary of ALTIMIT Corporation (Nasdaq: ALT), which is known for games as The World and the in-development title The World R:2, has announced today that they have found two guilds believed to be linked to the "Ovan Incident." After careful monitoring of Ovan's actions, a trade between him and the guild master of the guild, "Lost Brigade", showed that after, the guild master became infected with the virus known as "AIDA," which has been plaguing The World for the last several months. The other guild, the "Twilight Brigade," is headed by Ovan himself. '' ''"If it is found that this guild is indeed supporting Ovan, or even helping spread this virus which he has unleashed upon The World, we will see to it that all accounts are banned and the authorities are informed of their actions" stated Joseph Stacko. Please be on the look out for any members of the Lost Brigade, as they are to be considered dangerous Players. '' The Twilight Brigade and Lost Brigade were chased around by TSN. One night, Ovan and Hiroto visited Net Slums, while the Lost Brigade was at Hulle Granz. TSN deleted the various guild members while the two Players were hidden in the secret area. Ovan then felt Tri-Edge beginning to take over as he went offline. The Steam Gunner returned a few times more, and began explaining about the Key of Twilight, and also how he would see the guild members one last time before his act. In late November of 2007, Ovan visited Ruka, 0 v a n, and Liam Solta, explaining how grateful he was to each of them for knowing him. He then battled 0 v a n at Hulle Granz and lost, which exposed the Key of Twilight. He headed to Mac Anu and activated the Rebirth, an ability of his Avatar Corbenik, which shut down The World from a strange error. The game was offline for a few days from Ovan's sacrifice. All sources of AIDA, and Tri-Edge, were erased from The World. When The World returned online, Gomoras began appearing in various Lost Grounds. Players united and fought the monsters, but they seemed to respawn without end. CyberConnect blamed the Epitaph Users for causing the server issues, or for the unstable status of The World. One night, the Epitaph Users, along with other Players, united at Hulle Granz Cathedral. Joseph Stacko led them all to where Harald was, and told them to use a Virus Core. They did as they were all transported to the Cubia Core. The core was attacked by the Players and eventually defeated. 0 v a n received the dropped item as the game suddenly began shutting off. Ovan then somehow appeared where the Players were, and the guild members were happy to see him. The World shut off several seconds later, and the Players waited to return online. The Brigaders then received a message from Ovan to head to the end of the Forest of Pain. The Steam Gunner waited at the dungeon's finish, which most of them arrived within several minutes. He then handed a few of the guild members a Twilight Bracelet, and then asked to be alone with Hiroto. The two of them spoke in the white room as Hiroto was glad that Ovan had returned to The World. He then left and met with the others, greeting them one by one. The Steam Gunner was then marked as innocent by CyberConnect, and the guilds were no longer named as "Outlaws." Several months later, Ovan sent a message to the remaining Twilight Brigaders about an infected field, which most of them investigated. Strange orange spots were covering the grassy area, but no one really understood why or how it had happened. Ovan then made an appearance to Liam Solta, and stated that he was quitting The World for good. He gave Liam the first AIDA Sample ever made and then spoke with the boy for a bit. The next day, Ovan met with Hiroto at the Creator's Room, and explained how he would never return to The World. He departed with the Player and then never logged in again. History in The TRPG Ovan did not return to The World 2-D, but he did log onto the TRPG portion of the forums. He first visited with Liam Solta and Hiroto, both former Twilight Brigade members, at a peaceful field. Hiroto asked if Ovan would join the Twilight Brigade, but the Steam Gunner refused. He then explained how a new adventure was possibly beginning, and the same with a Key of Twilight. He departed and left the two members in suspicion. His next visit would be with the Player named Edo. They met and Ovan handed Edo a Virus Core. The boy did not get any sort of explanation as of what to do with the item, so he just thanked the man and tried to figure out the solution on his own. Ovan then battled against a Player named Mint at the arena. He used his Avatar Corbenik, which made him victorious over the winged Player. Mint unfortunately lost her memory, and everything about her meetings with Michael Amador, known as a Virus Expert. Ovan decided to go to The World Prom as he kicked off the Player Kijuro to dance with Hiroto. He tried to make the girl happy since she was uneasy from all the Players watching them dance. He then departed from The World after a lovely evening. Current Status Ovan's forum account was deleted in December of 2009. Ovan's old user was unable to obtain the name, so someone else owns the account now. Some people are waiting for Ovan to return and hope to see him soon on The World. Trivia *Rumor has it that he hates snow. *He is the only player character with the Steam Gunner class. *He doesn't use CTRL + i. *His favorite ice cream flavor is Oreo. *Ovan is rumored to be Joe Stacko who took over for the original Ovan. This hasn't been proven. Category:History Category:Steam gunner